


And ThenYou Die

by Dori



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-31
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dori/pseuds/Dori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean contemplates leaving Sam all alone.</p><p>Set during "Faith."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And ThenYou Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darksylvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksylvia/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Not mine. Just playing with them, I'll put them back when I'm done.
> 
> Written for the coldestmonth challenge. The future is a cold place...

When Sammy was a kid, he used to make this weird noise sometimes when he slept. This tiny sound, somewhere between a snuffle and a whine, every time he had a bad dream. I don't think Dad ever knew exactly how many nightmares Sam had back then, because most of the time that little sniffly whine would wake me up, and I could wake Sam up before he started screaming. A lot of the time he'd tell me the dreams were about monsters grabbing Dad, or sometimes me, and carrying us out of the house. Doesn't sound like much, right? But to a five-year-old, that's pretty scary shit. And it didn't help any that even though Dad tried to protect us, tried to hide the hunting, Sammy and I both knew that there really were monsters. That the monsters really could grab Dad, take him away from us. Even at five, Sammy was smart as a whip.

He's making that same noise right now, sleeping beside my hospital bed in that sorry excuse for a chair that he charmed Nurse Grouchy into squeezing into my quarter of the room. It's the middle of the day, and he's so tired that he fell asleep in a chair that was probably designed by Torquemada. And he's having a nightmare.

I can't even get out of this damned bed to wake him up, shake his shoulder like I used to when he was five so he wouldn't scream and wake up Dad. I can't protect him from this nightmare, because it's me that the monster's coming for, me the monster has already grabbed, me the monster is going to take away from him in a couple weeks. _Me._

And there's nothing I can do to stop it.

You know what they say. Life sucks, and then...

 

Maybe I will haunt his ass after all. So he won't have to be alone. 

So I won't have to be alone.


End file.
